Conventionally, a digital VTR which records an image signal on a magnetic tape as digital data is known. In recent years, a digital VTR which can record and play back a high-definition (HD) image in place of a conventional standard-definition (SD) image has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-275077). In such a digital VTR, a high-definition image signal obtained by photography is encoded by MPEG and is then recorded on a magnetic tape.
As the standard for consumer digital VTRs that record SD image signals, a DV format has been proposed. Furthermore, as the standard for consumer digital VTRs that record HD image signals, an HDV format (Hi-Vision format) has been proposed.
In this HDV format, the same magnetic tape as the DV format is used as a recording medium and an MPEG-encoded HD image signal is recorded and played back.
As a function of a video camera, a REC review function is known. In this function, after recording is paused, a tape is rewound by a predetermined amount, and playback is made up to the paused position.
As described above, the HDV format uses the same magnetic tape as in the DV format. Hence, a video camera which supports both the DV and HDV formats is available.
In such a video camera, an SD image signal recorded in the DV format and an HD image signal recorded in the HDV format can coexist on a single magnetic tape. For this reason, upon playback, the playback method of an image signal must be switched at a boundary between the recorded region in the DV format and that in the HDV format. As a result, output of a playback image may cease.
For example, when the boundary between the recorded region in the DV format and that in the HDV format is included in a zone to be played back by the aforementioned REC review function, the processing method must be switched at that boundary, and as a result an image ceases to be played back. Therefore, although an image signal is actually recorded on the magnetic tape, the user may misunderstand and believe that no signal is recorded.
As a result, when the user starts recording from the position where an image ceases to be played back, the originally recorded image may be overwritten and erased.